Dangan ronpa- despair inside us
by Diamond toxic
Summary: When twenty eight teenagers get traped in hopes peak academy, a strange bear tells them that the only way to leave is to commit murder, and get away with it. Now, it's up to them to figure out a way out, or fall into despair while doing so. (OCS no longer being accepted).
1. Chapter 1: SYOC form

**Authors note: this is a new story I'm starting (and my first time not writing about total drama) so I hope you all will enjoy this story. **

**I need OCS so if your interested in submitting one, here's what you need to do. **

First, I need you to fill out this form:

name of OC:

gender:

talent (ultimate what):

appearance:

description of past life:

execution (required even if I decide to make your character live):

Second:

There are twenty one spots I already have five OCS I created, but most of them will die sometime during the story. This means that there is 28 characters in the story. So, unlike the dangan ronpa games, there are more characters than usual.

For those who are interested, here's my OCS I created for the story.

1: Ray- ultimate? (Character will be developed later in story)

2: Clare- ultimate counselor

3: Ace- ultimate lucky student

4: Nancy- ultimate chef

5: Eric- ultimate brainiac

6: skull- ultimate heavy lifter

please do not use any of the "ultimate abilities" contained by my OCS. Remember, there's 22 spots available. Can't wait to see what OCS you guys create! :-)

ps: I also put the sign up form on my profile so that you can copy and paste it, for those of u that think it's easier. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The chosen OCS

**Authors note: (updated October 22nd, 2014 eastern standerd tim). I officially have all the OCS I need. Thanks to those who submitted one. If i didnt accept yours, it wasn't because I didn't like them. It was because of either, a) ur OCs talent was the same as a previous one, or b) you submitted more than one OC and I took my favorite OC. I will start working on the next chapter pretty soon, so look foward to that. Again, thanks to those who submitted an oc :-).**

Boys:

1. Ace- ultimate lucky student

2. Ray- ultimate ?

3. Skull- ultimate heavy lifter

4. Eric- ultimate brainiac

5. Dave- ultimate video gamer

6. Ty- ultimate trickster

7. Nathan- ultimate table tennis player

8. Jing- ultimate priest

9. Tomohiko- ultimate tourist

10. Kasai- ultimate thief

11. Koryusai- ultimate bowler

12. Kuro- ultimate strategist

13. Ginga- ultimate romance

14. Nokoto- ultimate lawyer

Girls:

1. Nancy- ultimate chief

2. Clare- ultimate counselor

3. Manami- ultimate faith healer

4. Akira- ultimate medical specialist

5. Fuschia- ultimate Pierrot

6. Izumi- ultimate mathematician

7. Mia- ultimate medium

8. Nanima- Ultimate Internet Sensation

9. Yukiko- ultimate undercover (disguised as ultimate librarian)

10. Seira- ultimate circus acrobat

11. Kira- ultimate animal trainer

12. Katlin- ultimate surfer

13. Tia- ultimate actress

14. Bunko- ultimate opera singer


	3. Chapter 3: Ace, Ray, and the beginning

**Authors note: THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGIONAL CHAPTER. well…here's the first chapter for this story. However, I still need 3 male OCS, plus this will be the shortest chapter in the story (I'm aiming for 1000+ words per chapter). But for now, review and enjoy :-).**

"Hope's Peak Academy, as school where hope can grow in peace. A place where only the best can get in. It's said that anyone who graduates from this place is set for life. There are only two requirements in order to get accepted. Seems easy right? Wrong! First off, you must already in high school. Secondly, you must be the best at what you do. The people who attend this school are called the ultimates, cause they are the best at what they do. You have these wickedly talented people gathered at one place, then you got me, Ace Rogers. I'm basically just your ordinary run of the mill student. But thanks to the 'Hope lottery' I'm now attending this amazing school. Every year, Hopes peak has a lottery where they put the names of all the 'regular' high schoolers in the world and randomly pick a name. The person picked attends the school as the Ultimate lucky student. That's me, Im Ace Rogers and I'm the ultimate lucky student."

Ace was standing in front of Hope's Peak as he said this, excitement filling up inside him. Ace was averagely tall (about 5 feet 9 inches). He was pretty skinny and had tan skin, raven black hair spiked up, and aqua blue eyes. He was currently wearing a blue tee shirt, jeans, and black nikes.

"Would you give it a rest already?" another boy who was standing next to him irritatingly asked. "You've been saying the same thing ever since we left. Aren't you tired yet?"

The boy was a bit taller than Ace (about 5 ft 10 in) and had a bit more muscle on him. However, his grey sweater and sweat pants almost completely hid them. He was light skinned, had small black hair, and dark brown eyes. Along with his sweater and sweat pants, he also had beat up sneakers.

"This is an ordinary school for ordinary people. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Are you kidding me Ray?" Ace stated "Hope's Peak is the…"

"Let's just get inside" Ray stated, cutting Ace off."

"I don't understand why you're not excited." Ace stated. "Coming here is a dream come true."

"Not for me" Ray stated. "The school chose me for something I tried so hard to keep away from people. The only reason I actually decided to attend this place is because you constantly begged me to."

"Well…your my best friend. Coming here without you wouldn't be the same" Ace stated.

"Let's just get this over with" Ray stated as he walked to the entrance. Ace immediately followed. They each put their hands on the door.

"You ready?" Ace stated.

"Let's just get get this over with" with that both boys pushed the doors open and proceeded inside the building. However, once both boys made their first step inside, they started to feel extremely dizzy. The hallway started spin as they proceeded.

"Whaaaaat…theeee" Ace tried to say, but immediately passed out before he could finish.


End file.
